I Think I'm falling in Love with You
by AngelP
Summary: mushyyyyyyyyyyy. Sakura gets sick while walking in really bad weather to Syaoran's house... who ends up taking care of her... Later on, Sakura realizes how much Syaoran means to her. That reason made a big, 'not nice' effect on poor Sakura-chan >
1. I Think I'm Falling In Love With You

I Think I'm In Love With You  
  
*DISCLAIMERS*  
All the romantic mush story stuff was brainstormed by me, the matchmaker XP The characters arent  
mine. I'm not good enough to create special characters like these people, so leave me alone! ^^;  
Besides, it's fun to toy with these two LOL. They're sooooooo cuuuuute ^______^  
  
  
Okies. So in this story, stuff happens (obviously). Sakura runs to Syaoran's house and gets sick  
and ends up staying there (your typical romance story of Sakura and Syaoran ._.) but, because of  
what Sakura is acting like, Syaoran feels it's time to TELL HER. It looked like she didnt take it  
as he expected though ^_^;;;  
  
Let's get on with the story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh!! You'll look soooooo great in these new sportwear designs I made for your team!" Tomoyo  
squealed as she handed Syaoran some clothes.  
  
Tomoyo was at Syaoran's apartment, doing her favorite hobby as usual. Instead of dressing Sakura  
up today, she decided to change for now and make Li-kun a model. Syaoran didnt really appreciate  
doing this, but because she was his friend, he decided he might as well.  
Besides, letting her down means it would.. or at least most probably... affect the girl of his  
dreams.  
  
He looked outside. It was pouring rain. It definitely wasnt the nicest of days to be outside.  
Even the little kids refused to splash around in rain this bad.  
  
"The weatherman actually predicted right for once. It's horrible outside," Tomoyo commented. "I  
dont think rain jackets would even do any good."  
  
"Well.... you can't do anything about it. Weather is weather. What you get is what you get."  
  
"Put on the shirt already!!"  
  
Syaoran slipped into a plain ordinary soccer shirt. At least you would have thought of it as  
ordinary at first. As he put it on, the logo for Tomoeda Elementary was revealed.... with fancy  
lettering and... other fancy girl stuff that wouldnt exactly show the 'manliness' of their team.  
  
"DAIDOUJI!!" Syaoran screamed. "What's with this get up??!?!? It's a boy's soccer team, not a   
girl's dress-up club!!!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "It looks great on you! .. But I guess you're right. The outfit seems more for a  
girl. I'll hand these uniforms to the girl's soccer team."  
  
Syaoran changed his shirt as his air com (or whatever you call that thingamajig where people call  
you on apartment things) went off. Syaoran jumped up and answered it. The person's face was   
slowly revealed on the little TV.  
  
"I wonder who would be crazy enough to come here in all this rain." Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Syaoran's eyes went big as he saw his visitor. Tomoyo's eyes shortly followed. She jumped up and  
went towards Syaoran's side.  
  
"SAKURA! Get inside! I'll come down to get you!" Syaoran quickly said. He ran to his door and   
yelled back at Tomoyo. "PRESS THE DOOR OPENER BUTTON THING!!"  
  
Syaoran ran down the stairs like Superman (at least you would have though he ran that fast) to  
the front door. Sakura looked like she was having a tough time opening the door. Syaoran held it  
open for her... but.. Sakura still kept her grip on the door. Syaoran could understand, though.  
Just by the looks of it, Sakura definitely wasn't feeling good. Sakura slowly fell down, while  
Syaoran took this precaution of taking her into his arms. He sighed.  
  
"Sakura, you shouldnt be out in rain like that." he reminded her as he rolled his eyes. "Now look  
at what you've done to yourself."  
  
Getting no reply, Syaoran picked her up and carried her back to his room.  
  
As he walked inside, he found a very worried Tomoyo. She ran up to him, as her eyes pleaded to  
tell her what to do.  
  
"Get her to wake up. She needs to change out of those clothes. The towels and blowdryer are in  
the washroom. I'll make some soup, and grab some extra blankets and stuff."  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura and nodded. "Right." She shook Sakura a little bit, who was now half awake.  
They both slowly walked to the bathroom. Then Tomoyo turned back to Syaoran.  
  
"I dont have any clothes with me that would be warm enough," she said.  
  
"I'm getting out extra blankets, remember? It's hot enough as it is in here anyways,"  
  
Tomoyo took a glance at Syaoran, then led Sakura into the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran looked around and wondered where to start. He trugded off to his bedroom and pulled out  
a few thick extra blankets and dumped those on his bed. Then he proceeded to the kitchen and  
grabbed some wonton noodles sitting in the fridge. Sakura really liked chinese food; at least   
that's what she told him when he had her over for dinner once.  
  
He thought about telling Sakura. Telling her the feelings that have built up ever since he had  
feelings for her. He considered himself stupid. He wasnt able to tell her how he felt.. how he  
really felt about her. He thought that he should, soon... and tell her that..... .....  
  
No. That was too much. It would be too much for her, and it already is too much for him. But he  
had to tell her soon. Otherwise he'll get nothing in return. There is no reward for being a  
coward.  
  
He let the soup be for a while, and browsed through his fridge to see if there was anything else  
he could add. The milk grabbed his attention right away. Syaoran smiled, took it out and poured  
it into a small pot. Then he reached for the honey in the cupboard and put a couple of teaspoons  
in. Then he frowned. He should leave it for later. Sakura needed to sleep first.  
  
The bathroom door opened as Syaoran headed over there. Tomoyo was having quite a time trying to  
drag Sakura out of the bathroom. Sakura was dressing in the soccer uniform that Syaoran had put  
on a while ago.  
  
"She's heavy! I think Kero influenced her to eat so many pancakes.."  
  
Sakura was still half asleep, leaning on Tomoyo's back. She murmured something; the both of them  
couldnt make what she said. Syaoran lifted her off of Tomoyo's back and brought her inside his   
room. Tomoyo followed, so she could help Syaoran. They pulled off the covers as Syaoran gently  
laid Sakura down, then they put the covers back on.  
  
"Ne, Li-kun. Dont you think those blankets are too much?" Tomoyo asked. "She wont be able to   
breathe!"  
  
Syaoran pulled the blankets off her face and shaped them around her head. "She'll be fine. She  
just needs to sleep.... .. and a cold wet towel for that fever.."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed. Tomoyo was preparing to leave, as her scary bodyguard ladies were waiting  
outside. Tomoyo had to hurry, because it was still pouring outside. It would really be nice to  
just.. leave them out there.  
  
"I really wish I could stay longer and help you look after Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "But mother  
requires me to be home right now..."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "Dont worry, everything will be allright. She'll probably sleep for the  
whole night, which would be good for her. But if she does wake up, I have hot soup boiling."  
  
They both smiled at eachother, as Tomoyo nodded. She commented on how right he was, because  
Li-kun can take care of himself. It wouldnt hurt to take care of another. They said their   
farewells, and Tomoyo headed out the apartment. Then she turned around.  
  
"Just because you're alone with her, doesnt mean you get to take advantage of her, you hear?"  
Tomoyo said as she gave an evil glare to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Why would I do that? Just because I'm a boy doesnt mean I'm as perverted  
as the rest!!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "I was just kidding! Li-kun, you should tell her how you really feel soon. I   
mean, your deep, true feelings. Sakura won't realize it until you do. I know she really does deep  
down inside."  
  
"I know, I know. I just have to help her realize." Syaoran sighed. "You told me that a billion  
times."  
  
"And I'll tell you a billion times more if you dont!" Tomoyo teased. "Well, I'd better go now.  
See ya at school tomorrow!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
Syaoran shut his door, and went to the kitchen. On his way there, he saw a half-awake Sakura  
standing in the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing? You should go back to sleep," Syaoran advised.  
  
"I can't sleep." Sakura sleepily said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Why not? You were sleeping just fine quite a while ago."  
  
Sakura nodded and walked a little closer. "I woke up from a bad dream.... and--"  
  
Sakura was cut off there as she tripped. Syaoran, with his 'superman' speed, caught her just  
in time before she hit the floor. Then his phone rang.  
  
Syaoran grabbed the phone and spoke into it. "Moshimoshi?..... Ah, good evening Kinomoto-san..."  
He glanced at Sakura who just sat up. She shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"Tell him I'm sleeping," Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran nodded in reply, and turned back to the phone.  
"Yeah, Sakura's here. She looked awful when she arrived, so Tomoyo helped and we got her in a  
warm bed.... Huh? Yeah. She's sleeping. She's been like that since we put her in there... What?  
Sure I can take care of her.. why? ..... Going somewhere?" Syaoran gulped at Kinomoto-san's   
request. "Well... I guess she could spend the night. But she doesnt have her school stuff with  
her... You'll bring it over? Now? .... okay.. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes then. Bye."  
  
Syaoran hung up the phone, as Sakura looked at him with questionable eyes.  
  
"He's coming here to drop off your school stuff, in case you feel better tomorrow. Your dad has  
to leave tonight and your brother is going to stay at Yukito's...."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'll get back in bed."  
  
Sakura slowly headed back to the bedroom as Syaoran went the opposite way into the kitchen. He  
looked at the honey swirls in the milk, then grabbed the pot. He turned up the heat on the pot  
and watched it for a while. Soon, the doorbell rang. Syaoran ran over to the com to answer it.  
  
"Come in, the door's open." Syaoran beamed. He pushed the buzzer and held it for a good 20   
seconds. He let go and went back to watch the milk. He started to stir it as the heat rised. His  
door opened and in walked Sakura's dad. Syaoran took the pan off.  
  
"I really hope this won't be too much of a burden on you," Kinomoto-san said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Syaoran assured, as he pointed to his room.  
  
Kinomoto-san put down the bags and headed over there, as Syaoran followed. Her dad gave her a  
light kiss on the cheek, with his hand giving her hair a few strokes after.  
  
"I have to go now, since I have a train to catch." Fujitaka said.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Don't let me stop you. It's an important job."  
  
"Take care of Sakura," Fujitaka smiled as he went out the door, leaving Syaoran alone again with  
Sakura.  
  
Syaoran took a glance at Sakura, who seemed to have fallen back asleep. He headed out the door,  
when she shot up. Her eyes were blank, and she looked as if she didnt know where she was.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura blinked a couple of times, then hopped out of bed. "It was another bad dream."  
  
Syaoran looked at his balcony door and then back at Sakura. "Maybe you shouldnt go back to sleep  
again." he said as he headed out his bedroom door. "There's hot soup boiling.. if you want any.."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Syaoran. Soon, both were seated on the dining table, with Sakura   
finishing up her wonton. She put down her bowl with a happy smile, and a rosy cheek. "That was  
really good!" Sakura grinned. Syaoran smiled back.  
  
"I assume your fever is gone," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ho~e? I dont know." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran moved his hand towards her forehead and felt it. "Your forehead is still pretty hot, but  
at least it's lower than before."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I dont feel bad at all."  
  
"How come you were in pouring rain without a raincoat and umbrella?" Syaoran asked, out of  
nowhere. "That's the reason why you're sick. You shouldnt be out in that kind of rain."  
  
Sakura looked away. "I had a fight with my brother.... it was mostly my fault, because I got very  
upset at what he suggested."  
  
"I see," Syaoran said as he went to the stove to heat up the honey milk again.  
  
Silence was held for a few moments. Syaoran didnt want to be nosy so he just let her decide   
whether she'll tell him or not.  
  
"He told me he didnt appreciate my band of friends, especially you..." Sakura continued. "He  
didnt say he hated anyone, but... he said that sometimes they can be a bother...."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"But now that I think about it, 'Nii-chan was only looking out for me because they were making a  
big influence on my personality.. I got mad at him and ran out the door crying."  
  
Syaoran took the pot off the heat again and poured it into a mug. "It's true that we're making a  
big influence on you.. but he has to understand that he should let you shape up into the person  
you want to be."  
  
"He knows that. He's just to stubborn to admit it. He raised me since my mother died, so he can  
get over-protective at times.."  
  
Syaoran sat down and handed Sakura the mug. Sakura took it and drank a little bit. She opened her  
eyes as she tasted it.  
  
"Honey milk...." Sakura mumbled. "But..... how did you know making it so perfect? It tastes.. it  
tastes like mom's....."  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Well.. I just added honey to milk, that's all..." He looked at her. "I never   
would have thought of making it if you never made some for me when I was sick...."  
  
He couldnt help but blush at that moment. Sakura taking care of him... was just........ waaay too  
nerve-wracking. He noticed that Sakura began to blush too as she carefully sipped her drink. They  
both sat in silence for a while. Sakura changed the subject as they started talking about school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, both of them were back in Syaoran's room. It was 8:00pm, and the sun was setting. At least  
that's what you would've seen if there weren't so many clouds. Sakura walked up to the sliding  
door and glanced outside. Then looked back at Syaoran. "Can I go outside?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "It's too cold outside."  
  
"Onegai.." Sakura pleaded.  
  
Syaoran sighed and handed her a thick jacket, and he grabbed an umbrella. "There are some high  
sandals in that corner; you can wear those."  
  
He handed her a thick jacket as he put one on himself. Soon, the two stepped outside. Syaoran  
opened the umbrella. There wasnt that much rain anymore. It was just a light drizzle.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Sakura squealed as she looked around. "You can see half the city from here! It  
probably looks even prettier on a sunny day!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "It does sometimes, when you're in a good mood."  
  
Silence was held for another few minutes. Then a bright light came from the side. It caught both  
of their attention, and Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe. The clouds were parting, and the  
sun was almost set. There was still a slight drizzle, causing a rainbow to appear in front of the  
sun. It was a faint rainbow, but the view was still quite gorgeous.  
  
Syaoran smiled. It really was pretty. He wasn't a big admirer of art, but even if you were that  
type of person, you still would appreciate this greatly.  
  
"My mom told me, before I left Hong Kong... she said that when an unforgettable scene can be   
seen, just like a moment like this.... she told me that they should be spent with someone  
special."  
  
Sakura turned around and looked at Syaoran. "I'm already spending it with someone special."  
  
Syaoran could only stare in reply. Sakura turned back to the sunset and leaned on Syaoran's  
shoulder. "You've done so much for me. I really dont know what I could do to repay you."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "You don't have to. Just stay healthy and happy."  
  
"I have to. Tell me exactly how you want me to thank you... for protecting me.. looking out for  
me... and for taking care of me..."  
  
"I really don't deserve anything....except......"  
  
"Except what?"  
  
Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug. "Except you..."  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's cheeks heat up again. "You............. because....." he started.  
  
"Because what...?" Sakura softly asked.  
  
"Because I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, watcha think? Like? Please review. No like? Just leave it alone.  
  
*ahem* yeah, there's a second part to this. I havent typed it out yet. It should come out before  
or ON valentine's day tho. Cuz it's a mushy fic XD .. be warned though. Next one might get kind  
of depressing.... but you have to wait to read it XP I'll type it up quick; depends how much hw  
the teachers decide to torture me with. LOL.  
Anyways, be prepared for some major S&S mush next time.  
Oh yeah. Be prepared for a fanart next part too XP  
  
Until next time.  
  
Angel_P 


	2. I Think I'm Falling In Love With You Too

I Think I'm Falling in Love with You Too  
  
*DISCLAIMERS*  
More junky disclaimer stuff. Characters no mine. Storyline mine. ALL mine bleaaaah.  
  
Okies.... Sakura is beginning to realize how she feels for Syaoran. But then later on she   
sees how much she cares for him. How? XP heck, I'm not telling you NOW. You gotta read to find  
out :P ................. come on, you can read, can't you? It's not that hard......  
  
btw, I'm dedicating this fic to quite a few people. The smaller parts are for you, the reader  
(since you are probably an S+S fan.. I dont know what's wrong with you if you're reading this  
fic and you dont believe in S+S a single bit). The bigger parts are for all my friends who are  
S+S fans (Yeah, you, Jess. Stace too.), and also the people who like my stories :) This is prolly  
one of the only ways to thank you guys ^^;; like Strawberry Sora, Animae'sFlame and Setsu-chan :P  
thanks you all! It has encouraged me to write more ^_^ ........ XP *grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to school together that morning. Sakura felt a lot better than the  
night before, and she was glad that it was Syaoran who helped her recover. But, because of last  
night, she had a tough time dealing with what he had said to her. It really was difficult,   
because she didnt know how she should reply to someone when they tell her they love her. And   
really mean it.  
  
Their walk was in silence. They left early so that they could stop by a shop... Sakura insisted  
that they do. They walked down a brick street with a lot of stores inside. Sakura dragged him to  
one of the stores that were open, and they started to browse around. Syaoran decided to wander  
off in the shop, looking at some ancient relics (which were obviously interesting to him), while  
Sakura browsed in the antiques.  
  
Soon, Sakura reached a load of music boxes. She carefully looked at them. While looking, she   
caught sight of one that looked like a beautiful princess who was posing. She lightly poked the  
cylinder, and the princess began to twirl around. The music played the slow piano version of  
Platina. Sakura sighed as she looked at it. Oh, how Syaoran-kun would enjoy this... how... he...  
would........ enjoy.......  
  
That's it! Sakura looked at the number and then glanced to a bunch of boxes on the side. She   
grabbed one that was packed and ran up to the counter.  
  
"I want this one please!" Sakura beamed at the store manager.  
  
"You're a peppy little girl. You'd better be careful, otherwise they could break!"  
  
Sakura nodded happily. The man took the box and punched the numbers in the cashier.  
  
"That'll be 2,500 yen please." the man said.  
  
Sakura grabbed her wallet inside her backpack and took out all her change. ..... Sakura thought  
she lost count and recounted it.  
  
She didnt have enough. Only 1,800 yen. She sadly sighed.  
  
"You really want this, dont you?" The man asked.  
  
"It's for someone special.. he's done so much for me... and I dont know how else I could repay  
him..." Sakura solemnly stared at her feet.  
  
"That'll be 1,500 yen, plesae." The man repeated.  
  
"Ho~e??" Sakura asked.  
  
"You heard." The man chuckled.  
  
"But... but.... you might as well forget about it.. I dont have enough money..."  
  
"Don't you worry your pretty head about it. Valentine's day is coming up soon, right? I'm sure  
he'll appreciate the gift. And I'm sure he'll think of you when he plays it."  
  
Sakura stood speechless for a while. This was a great offer. Sakura slowly handed him the money,  
as she took the box in return. After taking the box protectively in her hands, she gave the  
biggest smile you have ever seen.  
  
"Hontou ni arigatou!!!!" Sakura grinned. "You dont know how much I appreciate it!"  
  
Sakura waved at Syaoran who poked his head out of the hallway.  
  
"We're gonna be late," Syaoran said in a grumpy tone. Everything had been too expensive for him.  
There was a really neat charm that he wanted to get.  
  
Sakura waved at the store manager. "Again, thank you so much!!"  
  
The two headed out the door. They resumed their walking to school, walking a little bit faster  
now.  
  
"What did you get?"  
  
Syaoran couldnt help but wonder.  
  
"This is for you," Sakura grinned as she handed it to him.  
  
"B... but...." Syaoran stammered. "I told you...."  
  
"You told me not to, but I want to..." Sakura said as she looked away blushing.  
  
"I'll... I'll open it later. It's probably too expensive to open it right now.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two arrived at school, and they resumed their usual studies. At lunch, everyone deserted the  
room except for Sakura and Syaoran, who really needed to talk to eachother.  
  
"Are... you going to open it..?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Syaoran got out of his seat and reached for the box. He sat back down and took off the tape that  
protected the item inside. He took it out, and stared in awe at the music box.  
  
"S.. Sakura.... this must have cost a fortune!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"I dont mind," Sakura replied.  
  
"It's very pretty... beautiful...." Was all Syaoran could comment on it. The fine detail on the  
princess took his breath away.  
  
Syaoran took the whole thing out and wound it up. The background of Platina played in the quiet  
classroom. All the two could do was blush.  
  
"The girl on the music box..." Syaoran started, "Looks a lot like you........"  
  
Sakura froze. Her skin turned into the brightest red you have ever seen. Syaoran gently put the  
figurine back in the box. He slipped it into his locker.  
  
"We better go join the others now..." Syaoran said, as he left the room.  
  
Sakura never thought about it. "Very pretty... beautiful... The girl looks a lot like you..."  
The words repeated in Sakura's head. She blushed, but then she smiled. It was a strange feeling,  
but she just had to admit that it felt good to be complimented by whom she really cares for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after school. Tomoeda was in the finals against the toughest soccer team in Tokyo. The  
boys looked stronger and bigger than the Tomoeda boys. But they refused to give up. Both teams  
got so far, and they refused to lose. The boys pulled up their socks and gave eachother positive  
comments to cheer eachother to go on.  
  
The Tomoeda cheerleaders were on the grassfield, practicing their routines one last time. Sakura  
couldnt help but stare at Syaoran the whole time. He was swift, and agile. He was perfect. She  
blushed at that thought. She really had to stop thinking about it and concentrate on the routine.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the game started. So far, Tomoeda was winning. It was a long hard 'first  
game'. It was a hot day and everyone was tired in the sun. But they didnt give up. The girls  
continued to cheer for the boys, while the boys concentrated hard on their game. They called the  
end to the first game, and everyone took a break.  
  
The best soccer player was Syaoran, and everyone was patting him on the back as he greedily drank  
out of a sports bottle. This team was very competitive, but they wouldn't give up. All they had  
to do was encourage eachother and wish everyone else a good game. Sakura watched from the stand  
as the boys got ready for their second game. This was their cue to start cheering again. Sakura  
picked up her baton and a pompom and started to move in synch with the other girls.   
  
It was five minutes into the game now, and Yamazaki was trying to show off. He started making all  
these swift-like moves and got a score. The field echoed with cheers. Yamazaki then tried to  
make a maneuver past one of the bigger guys. This swift move wasnt so lucky. Because Yamazaki  
moved his leg right in front of the other guy's foot, his shin was hit HARD, causing him to   
tumble to the ground.  
  
His teammates crowded around him, asking if he was allright. The whistle blew for a pause.   
Yamazaki looked at the coach and told him that he was okay; although he probably can't play for  
a while.  
  
Sakura noticed that Chiharu wasn't standing beside her anymore. Chiharu was at Yamazaki's side,  
worried for his well being. This made Sakura jealous. Jealous because she didnt have that. She  
didn't have anyone to comfort and care for. There was Syaoran, but... last night's situation made  
her totally shy around him.  
  
Chiharu ran back beside Sakura. "I'm so glad he's okay,"  
  
"It's a good thing he was only kicked in the leg. Syaoran is taking over for him." Sakura  
grinned.  
  
"Although I wish they could've hit him in the mouth so he could stop telling lies for at least a  
couple of days," Chiharu pouted. Then the two girls laughed.  
  
After another long period, they were finally into the third and final game. The two teams were at  
a tie now (considering that both teams are really, very good) and both teams seemed to become   
more stubborn about the situation. Both teams wanted to win, but there could only be one winner.  
Soon, the game was almost finished. But Sakura had a bad feeling. It was tugging at her, but she  
didn't know why. Something definitely wasn't right. Something was going to happen. Something  
inside her was telling her... telling her that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know  
what. The cheerleaders took a break and they all sat down on the benches, each taking a drink of  
water.  
  
Sakura didn't know why, but it seemed as if this bad feeling was aimed straight at Syaoran. She  
couldn't take her eyes off him; his swift moves captivated her very soul. But, still, the other  
feeling was tugging the other side. She was in the middle of a tug'o'war.  
  
What was that? She looked carefully at what just happened. It was very quick. She almost thought  
that nothing didn't really happen. No, something happened all right. And whatever happened, it  
sent Syaoran straight to the ground. Straight to the ground, hard. But, did that really happen?  
It was all too quick. Sakura wasn't sure of herself. She was brought back to reality. She  
realized that she was standing in shock, staring into space.  
  
It was true. Syaoran was hurt. The ball had hit his head, and it had knocked him to the ground.  
Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes. There was a big crowd around the boy now. She  
couldn't see him. But still. She dropped her pompoms, and her baton, and ran to the site. She   
pushed and shoved through people until she got to the front.  
  
"He's still breathing. Let's get him onto a stretcher before the ambulance comes," said the   
nurse.  
  
"That ball went really fast. At that speed, who knows how bad it damaged his skull..?" the coach  
sadly sighed.  
  
I won't accept this fact, Sakura thought. There is no way I'll believe this. I still have to tell  
Syaoran-kun how I feel!  
  
"Can I go with him...?" Sakura quietly asked the coach.  
  
"I'm sorry. It would be better if no one went with him. That way the doctors can work quickly  
with him." the coach replied.  
  
"I see...." Sakura murmured. She started pushing her way back through the crowd.  
  
"Hey, wait!" The coach yelled after her. "I wasn't sure if... .... wait! Get back here! Little  
girl!!"  
  
Sakura felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She never felt anything like it before. But it was   
pain, and she didn't like it at all. She headed in the direction of the cheerleaders. Tomoyo was  
standing behind Naoko and Chiharu. Tomoyo just arrived and was just informed of what happened.  
  
"Sakura-chan...? Where are you going?" Tomoyo simply asked, noticing that Sakura just walked  
straight past them.  
  
Sakura ignored them and continued to walk inside the school.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Naoko shouted. The ambulance sirens could now be heard in the distance.  
  
Sakura still ignored them and closed the door behind her. Once inside, she stood silently for a  
few minutes. Then, she took off at a fast speed towards the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura's eyes were still swollen as she entered the hospital. Tomoyo had come earlier and soothed  
her in the best way she could. Soon, Sakura came out and had a talk with the coach. The coach   
drove her to the hospital, apologizing for what he said. He never realized that Syaoran had a  
'special person' that would go to see him.  
  
Sakura reached the information desk. She leaned over and looked at the nurse.  
  
"May I help you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I'm here to visit someone..." Sakura murmured. "His name is Li Syaoran."  
  
The nurse glanced at Sakura, then typed Syaoran's name in the computer.  
  
"He's in the critical conditions, hon..." the nurse replied.  
  
"But... I want to see him...." Sakura softly said as tears were forced out again.  
  
The nurse lowered her glasses. "You dont happen to be the girl that was crying in the bathroom  
because of it, do you?"  
  
"How..... how do you know?"  
  
"I was told that the only visitor allowed to see him for 10 minutes is the girl that wanted to go  
with him so bad. But you only have ten minutes..."  
  
Sakura nodded, forcing a small smile. The nurse stood up and signalled to Sakura to follow her.  
Both walked in silence down the hallway until they reached a room. The nurse knocked on the door   
and stepped in. She started to talk to the doctors while Sakura fled to Syaoran's side. He had a  
big bandage wrapped around his head.  
  
He looked like an angel while he was sleeping. When she met him, he was stubborn. He could still  
be stubborn at times, but this was the complete opposite. It never occured to her before, but   
seeing him sleep like that made him look cute. Sakura shook off the idea. He didnt even look like  
he was hurt. She held his hand and grasped it tight. Her tears started falling harder than ever.  
She continued to just stare at his sleeping face. He didn't move. The only hint she could tell   
that he was alive was his chest shifting up and down, caused by his breathing. But at least he  
was breathing. It would have panicked her even more if he wasn't.  
  
"ten minutes is over," the nurse softly said as she touched Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura nodded, and slowly brought herself up. She proceeded towards the door as another doctor  
walked in with X-ray pictures. She closed the door behind her, and stood outside. But the voices  
inside the room caught her attention.  
  
"It's amazing how hard that ball was sent. He has cracks in his skull."  
  
"That's not good. We have to do more tests, and see if there's anymore damage. If there was more  
damage than that, he may only have a fifty percent chance of living."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as the sharp words were driven into her heart. But she was still alive. She  
was meant to be kept alive. Those daggers were meant to torture her about this moment. Oh, how  
these words loved teasing people who were in emotional pain. How cruel it was, to suffer more   
than the person they're worrying about.  
  
Sakura started walking to the entrance. She couldn't stay anymore. She would just be in the way  
of the doctors. She slowly went out the doors and down the steps, trying to hold her tears. But,  
as she reached the bottom, a loud sob came out from her and she ran towards her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm worried about Sakura." Kinomoto-san said as he, Touya and Yukito ate dinner. "I really hope   
it's not the cause of your fight last night."  
  
Touya shook his head. "No, I don't think it has anything to do with that. She still would've  
talked to me." He stuffed a porkchop in his mouth. "But ever since she arrived home today, she  
hasn't talked.  
  
Fujitaka just came home from his job, and was squeezing out everything he could. Questions like..  
how come Sakura never answered him when he knocked on her door? Why was she sobbing? But, it was  
obvious that Touya didn't know very much. But Sakura's pain was obviously bothering them. Yukito  
didn't know very much either.. but then again he arrived 5 minutes before their dad.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Yuki finally decided as he got up from the chair. His half eaten dinner  
(yes, half eaten. This situation just so happens to bother him too, LOL) stayed at the table.  
  
Yuki reached Sakura's door, and softly knocked. "Hey, Sakura. I'm coming in,"  
  
Yuki slowly opened the door, and found Sakura sitting at her desk. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura didn't seem to notice her visitor. She turned her head halfway, looked at Yuki for a split  
second, looked down, then returned her head to the same position it was. It was obvious that  
Sakura really forced the tears out. She looked exhausted. Yuki walked inside and sat beside   
Sakura.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything, Sakura. I dont expect you to. But I just want you to know...  
that I will be here for you so you can cry as much as you want, until the pain stops. It doesn't  
help all the time, but most of the time it was."   
  
Yuki noticed a pink card that Sakura held gently in her hands. Her hands were shaking, as if they  
couldnt accept the truth. It was too heavy for them to hold up. But somehow, she was struggling   
to hold the truth up, trying to accept it.   
  
The pink card had a red heart on it, with wings. It did make Yuki wonder. He knew it was a Sakura  
card, but this one was different. He couldnt imagine what kind of a card it was. He wanted to   
ask, but it would've been really nosy of him to ask. Especially at a time like this.  
  
Sakura turned her back to him, still without saying a word.  
  
"I'll leave now.. but please keep in mind what I just told you. Toya will also be there for you.  
He may not show it, but he really does care for his little sister. He's even worried about you  
right now. He doesn't care if you won't forgive him for what he said. He just wants his little  
sister to be all right."  
  
Yuki got up and headed to the door, and silently left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs. She went to bed early, and without any dinner. She slept in, and  
didn't want to bother with her breakfast. Her stomach rumbled violently, but Sakura didn't care.   
Readily dressed, she proceeded to put on her shoes. Even though she was late, she took her time.  
  
"You're not going to have breakfast?" her dad inquired.  
  
Sakura only replied by shaking her head. Her father walked up to her and put her lunch in her bag  
for her.  
  
"You don't have to eat it, seeing that you've lost your appetite. But you could at least try  
eating it, so that you won't be so famished throughout the day." he said as he closed her bag.  
"Touya's waiting patiently for you out front. He said that he'd give you a ride."  
  
Sakura got up and opened the door, and walked outside. It was different, that she wasn't talking  
to her family members anymore. But she couldn't help it. After hearing the outcome of Syaoran's  
survival, it seemed as if she lost the ability to talk.  
  
"Morning, Kaijuu." Touya greeted, expecting a nasty retort from Sakura.  
  
But Sakura just silently sat on the back of the bike. She held on tight to his waist, and Touya  
began to pedal.  
  
"Sakura, I'm really sorry for the incident a couple of nights ago.... I know that you aren't   
really mad at me for it anymore... but I haven't apologized yet... so I want to apologize. I  
realized that I should let you grow up the way you want to, and not followed by how I want you   
to. But you're my sister, and I care for you a lot. I'm just really scared to lose you." Touya  
explained to Sakura. It didnt seem to affect his emotions outside, but he knew that what he said  
was true. He just had to admit, that he was scared to lose Sakura. He was scared that she would  
become a different person, a stranger... but he realized that Sakura was too good to do that. It  
made him feel so guilty, that he had to apologize.  
  
He felt Sakura's grip tighten, and her head fall on his back. She was crying again. You couldn't  
tell, because she wasnt sobbing. But the tears soaked up quickly on his uniform. Touya made a  
small smile. He knew that she forgived him, and now it wouldn't bug him so much. But he just  
wished that Sakura wouldn't feel so awful... about whatever happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon it would be lunchtime. Terada-senei's class was still reviewing their math homework. Sakura  
didn't really bother to pay attention to the lesson. It would just make her feel worse. Then   
again, it already did. Sakura found herself sitting on the bathroom floor again. Her tears were  
coming out again. Everyone knew. She just didn't want to accept that fact. Tomoyo had come in to  
try to comfort her again... but it didnt really seem to have any affect on her.  
  
Sakura stayed in the bathroom until 6:00 pm that night. She finally got out when the janitor came  
in and kindly asked her to get out. Sakura slowly walked home. The sun was setting, but it still  
wasn't dark yet. She took her time to walk home. Even if Touya and her dad would be worrying, she  
didn't care. She just wanted to take her time to get home.   
  
As she silently walked, images of her and Syaoran popped up as she passed by familiar scenes. In  
each one, Syaoran was either saving her from a clow card, or just playing around and having a  
good time. Sakura stopped in her tracks, and took this opportunity to cry some more. After a few  
more painful minutes, Sakura decided to straighten up. She hasnt talked since yesterday. She was  
weak. She always knew she was weak, but she always showed that she was strong. But whoever was  
trying to get to her, they have hit her weak point.  
  
Approaching her house, Sakura could hear the faint music of Platina. It was the exact same music  
from the music box. She stopped, and listened to the music. Somehow, it made her feel happy. The  
tune was relaxing and soothing. She smiled. She would've cried, but she was all out of tears...  
She continued to walk as the music got louder little by little. She approached the gate of her   
house, and opened it. There was someone sitting on the doorstep. That person looked at Sakura,  
and said:  
  
"There was no one here, so I sat down here on your doorstep waiting for you. To keep me company,  
I played the music box you gave me. It reminds me so much of you, I feel as if you're actually  
there with me...  
"When I woke up this morning, I couldn't remember anything except the pain in my head. The doctor  
said I have amnesia, and I really believed him. I couldn't even remember my name. But then, a  
cherry blossom petal came through the window. I dont know what cherry blossoms would be doing in  
a febuary, but that cherry blossom really hit my heart hard.  
"Sakura, was all I could think about. The name Sakura really brought me up. It gave me   
encouragement, and for some reason, I knew that I had to stay alive for that single petal. I   
still didn't know why, but I felt happy touching that single petal. The name bugged me all   
morning, as I tried to remember this Sakura. Soon, I started seeing a girl with emerald eyes in  
my mind all the time. Then I visualised her soft, light-brown hair.  
"I realised that this girl gave me something special to keep close to my heart, and somehow I  
knew it was in my bag. I reached inside and pulled out a music box, which played music that  
somehow reached out to me. Looking at the princess on the cylinder, I realized that this girl  
was very much like the girl I've been thinking about.  
"Then it occured to me that this girl was waiting for me. I told them I wanted to get out of the  
hospital, and they allowed me. I dont know how, but I knew that you would be here. Sakura, you're  
a special person to me, and I want to keep you close to my heart all the time from now on...  
but I never got an answer from you a couple of days ago."  
  
Sakura could only stare in awe at the boy with amber eyes staring at her. She dropped her bag,  
and her eyes started to tremble with joy. The music stopped, and the boy put the music box down.  
Sakura ran up and hugged the boy tightly, sobbing on his chest.  
  
"I never realized.... until I thought I might lose you..." She whispered, still sobbing.  
  
"They say that the only way to love something is to realise it might be lost..." the boy replied.  
  
They both paused for a moment, with Sakura's sobs breaking the silence.  
  
"Then, Syaoran-kun..." Sakura started. "I think I'm in love with you too...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Like? Please review. No like? Just leave it :P  
  
So, was it a tear jerker? Are you cryyyyyyying right now? :P LOL. How'd you like? This is like..  
the saddest I can think of so..... unless if I really start to brainstorm, then maybe I can...   
only if you ppls want more tear-jerkers ;;;  
  
Anyways, baaaad news _ My ISP decided to be baka on me, so now I can't send or upload anything  
except text files. Which means no fanart ;;; but I'll try to get it uploaded at school. Or at  
least SOMEWHERE. So.. hopefully I'll get it up by this saturday; you can check it at my website  
at http://bikki.cjb.net ... if I don't get it up by then you can drop me an email to see what's  
going on. Anyways, my website dun have MUCH CCS on it... cuz I'm too lazy to scan... ^^; but  
check it out anyways during your free time :P  
  
Well, I'm sorry about the fanart --;;; blame my ISP.... hopefully I can get a free backup so I  
can upload things, or at least get to the library once in a while.  
  
See you peoples later! Look out for my next story: Brother of the Bride. XP  
  
Angel_P 


End file.
